


107 minutes

by heckyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckyeah/pseuds/heckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an hour and forty-seven minutes for Michael and Gavin to reminisce on their history before Michael finally pops the big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	107 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by this post right here: http://belle-pale.tumblr.com/post/70134795354/naturalae-dizz-ee-you-know-what-would-be

Michael and Gavin were best friends. Everyone knew it, too. Those boys loved each other more than they loved themselves, in every way possible, and it was normal. They had an odd friendship, but that was the best kind, wasn’t it?

So when Michaels’ chest began to pound every time he looked at the boy cuddled up next to him, it was weird to him that he was having second thoughts. He knew he loved Gavin, and he knew he wanted to spend the absolute rest of his life with the boy, so why was he so worried? _He might say no_ , Michael thought. _What If he moves out? Or stops talking to me?_ The list went on.

“Are you okay, Michael?” Gavin asked him, cocking his head to the side. He could tell exactly what was wrong with Michael just by looking at him, and something was definitely wrong. This time, though, he had no idea.

Michael smiled at Gavin. “Movie night tea?” Movie night was just Michael and Gavin cuddling on the couch all Saturday, watching movies, kissing, or just talking. Today, they had spent their time watching movies they would watch together before they even _got_ togther, including _Grease_ and _Love, Actually_ and _The Breakfast Club._

Gavin nodded at the suggestion. “Want me to help?”

“I got it,” Michael replied, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He began to brew he and Gavin’s favorite tea in the coffee pot and got out the mug he had been hiding in the back of the pantry for the past week, terrified of Gavin finding it. He looked into it and once again his heart began to pound as his eyes grazed over the words printed onto the bottom: _marry me._

It was a foolproof plan, Michael knew. Gavin always took exactly an hour and forty seven minutes to drink his tea, no matter what he was doing or where he was. (It was something only Michael knew about him, along with him knowing that Gavin mindlessly played with the hem of his shirt when he got nervous, and that it didn’t stop at his chest when he blushed.) But, with Gavin taking so long, they could talk. Michael would have to prepare himself, and Gavin would be absolutely clueless.

Michael made sure to make Gavin’s extra carefully; exact amount of sugar, exact amount of cream. Thankfully, it was right after the letters in the bottom of the cup were covered that Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Is it done?”

Michael nodded and handed Gavin his cup, sending chills down his spine when their fingers touched. He followed as Gavin shuffled back to their spot on the couch, feeling at the ring’s small box in the pocket of his pajama pants and nodded to himself in encouragement. He had one-hundred and seven minutes to get ready. He'd be alright.

The two boys sat down and habitually entangled their legs, and Michael took in a deep breath. “Remember when we first met?” Gavin nodded, biting on his lower lip as he grinned.

“You called me an asshole,” Gavin giggled.

“And then we made out in Ray’s closet at his party the same day,” Michael finished. The two boys fell into giggles at the memory.

It was Michael’s first day at Achievement Hunter. The first person he noticed was Gavin: dirty-blonde bedhead, crooked grin, stupid accent. He was an annoying little fuck, and Michael adored it to no end. It was purely instinctual for Michael to fight back, and thank God for instinct, because Gavin’s was to annoy him even more. The two boys were best friends by the end of the day, and at a party Ray had hosted for Geoff’s birthday, they both had a few too many beverages and ended up tongue wrestling in a closet.

The thing about Michael and Gavin was that nothing was even awkward between them. The two could talk about absolutely _anything_ or do absolutely _anything_ , and they would be close as ever. They had actually had _lots_ of experiences like that before they got together, and never once did their friendship falter.

1 (after the closet session):

It wasn’t like it was their idea. Ray, Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, Meg, and Barbara were all at Michael’s house. It started with a video game competition, and ended with everyone sitting on the floor of Michael’s apartment playing spin the bottle. Nobody knew who suggested it, just that it happened.

“I haven’t played spin the bottle in like, ten years,” Barbara said. “I don’t remember the rules.”

“Yeah, me either,” everyone agreed.

Lindsay explained the rules. Spin the bottle, kiss. Next person, spin and kiss. _How long?_ Ten seconds. _Tongue?_ Of course.

“I don’t remember it requiring tongue,” Ray said.

“Yeah, but we’re adults. Are you gonna pussy out, Ray-man?” Lindsay had asked. That made it official: ten seconds, tongue. It went by quickly; full of laughs and cheers and _Oh my god_ ’s. Whenever Michael span and it landed on Gavin, everyone sighed “Finally.” Michael had lifted his eyebrow and grinned wildly at the boy, leaning forward. He took the boy’s face in his hands and winked at him when they pulled apart, leaving both of their lips tingling for the rest of the night.

2:

Gavin would always come and help Michael clean his house for spring cleaning. They would dance around, bev up, and listen to music all day, singing at the top of their lungs.

It was one day that they finished way earlier than usual, and ended up playing Mario Kart on Michael’s couch. At one point, Gavin had gone to the kitchen and saw a cockroach on the floor, hopping onto the counter. “Oh, Mogar! Come save me!”

Michael responded by retrieving a (foam) diamond sword from his bedroom and running to the kitchen, scooting the cockroach outside. When it was gone, he stood in front of Gavin in his victory stance.

“Oh, thank you, Mogar!” Gavin giggled. “You’ve saved me! There must be some way to repay you.”

“No need! It’s my job to save the innocent citizens of Austin _and_ kick ass.”

“Nonsense,” Gavin whispered, pulling Michael by the hand to bring him closer. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a smile. “Now we’re even.”

Following that was a stereotypical chick-flick eye-stare, Gavin chewing lightly on his bottom lip. And then they were kissing. Gavin had his arms around Michael’s neck and his legs around the standing boy’s waist, and they were kissing. Not horny, hot-bodied kissing, but the kind that was light and sweet and said, “I like you as more than a friend.” Except, after the kiss, nothing happened. They didn’t talk about their feelings or even really acknowledge that they kissed at all, because nothing was different.

3 (plus a lot):

It was exactly a year after they had met that things took a turn for the better. Michael and Gavin sat on floor of Michael’s flat, passing back and forth a bottle of rum. Michael was shamelessly horny, the kind of horny that you could feel in the back of your throat and made you want to scream.

Gavin knew that facial expression anywhere: it was the facial expression of a guy that needed to get laid. Immediately.

And since he was such a good friend (that would use any opportunity he could to get into Michael’s pants) he did what any boy in the situation would do: he swallowed his pride and turned on tease mode. He played with his lips, absently licked at the tip of his index finger, cocked his head when he listened to Michael, and best of all, rubbed his foot lightly on the side of Michael’s thigh. Michael would clear his throat in the middle of his sentence and swallow down the lump of desperation in his throat or take in a deep breath and claw at the carpet.

“Can you fucking quit doing that?” he asked finally.

“Doing what?” Gavin asked innocently.

“With your lips,” Michael answered. “It’s kind of… distracting.”

Gavin cocked his head, brows furrowed. “What do you mean?” When Michael didn’t respond, Gavin smirked. “Michael Jones, am I turning you on?”

“No,” Michael replied irritably. Gavin rolled his eyes and smirked again, standing up to get something to eat. He bent over into the fridge, and when he stood back up, Michael was behind him to connect their lips and lift him onto the counter. Gavin instantly kissed back, tangling his hands in the boy’s curls. Things got hot quickly, and soon Gavin was dragging Michael into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The next morning, Michael and Gavin laid in bed tracing circles into each other’s skin, and it was perfect—in the most stereotypical and cheesy ways possible.

“We should do that more,” Gavin said quietly, looking up at Michael.

“Like... just that?”

Gavin nodded in response. “It’s not hurting anyone. I mean, I guess _technically_ it’s hurting me, but....” He giggled. “You know what I mean. It was fun.”

“Hell yeah it was,” Michael agreed. He couldn’t help the grin that his lips curved into. “Let’s do it.”

“Now?” Gavin joked, trying to muster down the overwhelming happiness that overcame him. “Don’t we have work?”

“Fuck off,” Michael laughed, shoving Gavin away.

“Don’t be horrible, Michael!”

Michael rolled his eyes as he stood up from the bed, despite the smile on his face. “Whatever.”

…

And it went on like that. It was purely innocent (if you could call it that.) Nothing changed between them, and they only grew closer. (The only one who ever found out was Ray, and only because he ended up finding Michael and Gavin fast asleep in each other's arms one morning when he went to visit.  
He never told them, though. A friends with benefits relationship between Michael and Gavin where they _weren’t_ together romantically was something absolutely precious, and he loved the idea of them together too much to ruin it.)

It was only two months after the relationship started that Michael realized something: he loved Gavin. Absolutely, he loved Gavin, in every way possible.

And what would _anyone_ do if they were in love with someone from Achievement Hunter offices?

Tell Ray.

That was the most reasonable solution, truly. Ray was like an old man in the department of wisdom (not so much in pure smartness, though.)

Michael absolutely would not tell Gavin. He knew Gavin didn’t feel the same way, and would probably end up breaking off what they had if he _did_ tell him. Michael liked being able to kiss someone when he felt like kissing and cuddle with someone if he felt like cuddling, or to have sex with someone and not have the aftermath to deal with. (The fact that it was Gavin just made it a million times better.)

When he told Ray, he expected the boy’s reaction would be simple. Something along the lines of, “Jut drop hints,” or “He probably likes you back.”

The last thing he expected was for Ray to respond with, “Yeah, I know.”

“Wait... what?” Michael asked.

“I know. Everyone knows, probably. It’s kind of obvious.”

Michael blinked. “Really?”

“Shit, man, yeah. Gavin is worse though. He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass,” Ray laughed. “Haven’t you noticed?” Michael just shook his head, making Ray laugh again. “Dude, you need to pay attention.”

“What should I do?” Michael chewed nervously on his lip, picking at the nail of his thumb.

“Are you that clueless, Michael? Ask the kid out, god dammit!”

Michael thought over it for a second. “But what if he says no?” he asked, his voice smaller than intended.

“ _Go_ ,” Ray said firmly. “He’s in the break room. By himself. Go.”

“But I don’t think he’s gonna—”

“What happened to Mogar?” Ray asked, standing up. “Mogar doesn’t pussy out of shit like this. Mogar goes for that dick, and if he doesn’t get it, he keeps trying. _Go_.”

Michael stood up then. “You’re right! I _am_ Mogar. I can do this.” He took in a deep breath and walked towards the door. He paused for one last look of assurance from Ray before opening the door, only to run into Gavin on the way out.

Gavin gave him a smile. “Sorry, Michael,” he said, walking around him. Michael turned around and looked at Ray, who was back in his seat, his face in his hands to cover up his laughter. “Are you alright, Ray?”

“I don’t know,” Ray managed out, leaning over his desk. Gavin looked at Michael and raised an eyebrow, receiving a sigh and a slight head shake in response.

…

It was in the middle of filming a Let’s Play that Michael got the nerve to say anything. It was like a runner’s high, except not. Obviously he couldn’t say anything in front of the boys, and so he pulled his phone and sent Gavin a quick text.

_My house after work?_

When he got the text, Gavin rolled his eyes. _Obviously._

_Not for that_ , Michael replied. _It’s actually more important. Probably._

Gavin gave him a worried look and mouthed, _Are you okay?_ Michael gave him a nod and continued onto the Let’s Play. When they got off of work, Michael drove Gavin to his flat.

“Are you okay, Michael? You’re worrying me,” Gavin asked once they got in the car.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you’re acting weird. You look nervous.”

“Why would I be nervous?” Michael asked, a little too nonchalantly.

“I don’t know, you won’t bloody tell me!”

Michael set hand on Gavin’s leg and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, Gav.”

But, as soon as Michael stepped into his house, he didn’t know if he was fine. He was absolutely terrified, and he would be the first to admit it. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could feel it, and his hands were a little too shaky to be healthy.

“Now tell me what’s wrong,” Gavin murmured, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. Michael swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and took in a deep breath.

“I like you, Gavin.”

Gavin stared up at him, an oblivious smile on his lips. “Yeah, I know. That’s why we’re friends.”

“No, not….” Michael sighed. “I don’t mean like that. I mean…. I like you. I like being next to you and holding hands and doing stupid girly shit with you, and I want to do _more_ of that stupid girly shit.”

“Like….” Gavin blinked. “Stupid _boyfriend_ shit?”

Michael let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, he knew what he meant. Knowing Gavin, he thought it would take _a lot_ longer for him to figure it out. “Yeah. Stupid boyfriend shit.”

“You mean, you want to….”

“Yeah,” Michael replied. “I do. A lot.” Gavin didn’t know how to react. There was so much going on inside of him, it was like a laser light show. He was too overwhelmed from all of the emotions to say anything, and all he could thing was _Oh my god Michael Jones wants to be my boyfriend._ When he noticed the terrified expression on Michael’s face, he grinned.

“I like doing stupid boyfriend shit with you, too.”

“Oh, thank god,” Michael sighed, pressing his lips to Gavin. The two boys giggled helplessly into the kiss, and then pulled apart. “That was way harder than I thought it’d be.”

“Why? Didn’t you know I liked you back? I made it as obvious as possible.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he mumbled, kissing the other boy again.

…

It took off from there. They told everyone at the office, and every reaction was the same— _“Finally.”_

They weren’t an _annoying_ couple, though—not unless they wanted to be. Michael would come behind Gavin and kiss him on the cheek and say, “Good morning, Gavvy Wavvy!” even if they came to work together, just to get on the nerves of their coworkers. But, no matter how annoying the two could be, everyone was extremely happy about it. Never did the two boys have problems in their relationship, and after almost two years together, Michael knew he was ready to ask Gavin to marry him.

And that’s what took them to where they were now: sitting on the floor of the flat they shared, messy-haired and drinking tea.

“You know I love you, right?” Michael asked, after they had finished talking about their past. There was only one more minute on the clock, and with each second Michael’s heart pounded harder.

“Of course, Michael.” Gavin smiled at the boy. “Are you alright?”

_Thirty seconds_ , Michael thought. “Yeah, of course.”

“Well, you know I love you, too, right?”

“Obviously,” Michael joked.

_Fifteen seconds._

His stomach flipped when Gavin went in to drink his last gulp of tea, and when the boy set his empty cup into his lap, his heart practically fell into his chest. He shakily fished for the little velvet box and ran his fingers along it in his pocket.

“What’s up with you, Michael?” Gavin looked obliviously into his cup. “You’ve been acting sort of—” His breath hitched in throat when he saw the words. At the bottom of the bright white mug, clear as day: _marry me._ His hands instantly started shaking, and he swallowed down the lump that had quickly formed in his throat. “M-Michael… I think you gave me the wrong c-cup.”

Michael shook his head and stood up, pulling Gavin up by the hand with him.  “Um. I’m sort of freaking out, so hang in with me, okay?” Michael chuckled, wiping a tear that fell from Gavin’s eye. “But anyways… you know I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the first day I met you. Even though you’re an asshole.” Gavin laughed through his tears. “And this is super corny, but I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without waking up to you beside me every day, or getting to smell your stupid girl soap, or hearing your stupid god damn ringtone in the middle of the night. Period, I don’t want to be an old man and be anywhere but playing video games with you.”

He took in a deep breath and got on one knee, holding out the open box in front of the boy. “Will you marry me, Gav?”

Gavin took in a deep breath, as if he didn’t know it was coming, and tackled Michael to the floor, his arms around the boy’s neck. “I love you,” he cried, showering him with kisses. “Oh my god, I love you.”

“That’s a yes, right?” Michael laughed, biting his lip.

“Of course that’s a yes, you donut!” Gavin kissed him again.

“Well, give me your hand, you idiot!” Gavin held out his quivering right hand, wiping his eyes with his left one.

“Gav,” Michael laughed. “That’s the wrong hand.” Gavin giggled, switching hands. Michael was crying too at that point, grinning and trying to slow down his heart and shakily sliding Gavin’s ring on his finger.

Gavin wrapped Michael into a hug, nuzzling his face in his neck. “I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too, Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sososo much for reading! please follow me on tumblr if you'd like at heyofic.tumblr.com


End file.
